


My Darling Daughter

by CelinaCorey



Category: The Tudors, The Tudors (TV) RPF
Genre: Complete, Gen, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelinaCorey/pseuds/CelinaCorey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter written by Queen Anne Boleyn to her daughter Princess Elizabeth in the final hours of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, my mind has been stuck on Anne Boleyn on her daughter Elizabeth and how she must have felt in the hours before her death. This is a letter I wrote from Anne to Elizabeth depicting what I think might have been going through her mind.

My darling daughter,  
Though it pains me greatly to write this letter to you, knowing full well that mine eyes may never grace upon yours again, my heart aches for me to get my thoughts on paper. I do not know when or if you will ever receive this letter, but I'm sure, by now, you have learned the ending to my tragic tale and, as such, I have decided to spare you the details of what I experience now. I want you to know this, Elizabeth: despite whatever rumours and ill-words you've indubitably heard about me, I never offended the King's Grace in any way. It is true that I did not always show him the modesty that I should have, considering how high His Most Gracious Majesty raised me, but I swear to you with God as my witness that I was never unfaithful to your father. I loved your father with all my heart, and I love him still.

I pray you not to hold adverse imaginings towards your father, nor any other person who may speak ill of me. If possible, I wish for you to reconcile yourself with your sister the Lady Mary, and if Mistress Seymour remains Queen you are to be respectful towards her, no matter how callous she may have been towards you. It is important that you make many friends and fewer enemies; it is not wise for one to have enemies at court. If I had learned that sooner, perhaps I would still be with you. But we mustn't dwell on that now.

The hours of my death approaches, I can already see the first rays of light through my window. Do not think me afraid of death, for I am resolved to go to the scaffold with the grace I have lived. I see now that my greatest sin was my pride and vanity. I took the place of a Queen who had always been good to England, despite that she was never truly the Queen of England, and caused her much hurt and despair. If given the chance, I would have been much kinder to Katherine and her daughter. Maybe then I would not be doomed to suffer the fate before me.

The ladies attending to me in my final hours are informing that I must prepare myself, but I must say some finals words to you before I go, Elizabeth. Do not find the faults of myself the same faults of you. Do not trust, do not love. More often than not, you will find people to be undeserving of your love and trust, though they may hide under the mask of kind, loving, and loyal. I beseech you not to be fooled by such masquerades. But if you must love, do so moderately. If you must trust, do so only after it has been proved to be deserved. And remember this: I love you greatly. I must take my leave now, fair Elizabeth. You will make a great Queen for England when the time comes, I'm sure. And with that knowledge, I can go to my death content.

Always,  
Your mother,  
Anne the Queen


End file.
